bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Gand
Gands were sentient insectoid species who evolved on the ammonia-gas planet Gand. There were two main sub-species of Gands: those with lungs and those without lungs. Gands with lungs were used to Gand's atmosphere, but like Kel Dors, they required a special breathing gear if they wanted to leave Gand to manage potentially poisonous offworld gas mixtures. Gands had special regeneration properties. Biology and Appearance Gands were stocky insect-like humanoids covered in a chitinous exoskeleton. They possessed large, bug-like eyes with a visual range that included the ultraviolet spectrum, and only three fingers on each hand. These digits, though, were capable of punching through stormtrooper armor, as evidenced by Ooryl Qrygg, a Gand pilot with Rogue Squadron, on the planet Talasea. The subspecies that didn't have lungs did not respire, as they obtained all the metabolic ingredients they need through the ingestion of their food. This made lungless Gands immune to poisonous gasses. Usually, they spoke Gand, but to speak with other beings they required the aid of a muscular gas bladder that allowed them to, among other things, draw in gases and expel them at a controlled rate through pieces of their exoskeleton that vibrated to approximate speech. These Gands also made use of translator vocoders to compensate for their lack of vocal cords. Society and Culture Gands needed only a fraction of the amount of sleep needed by Humans, and were able to 'store' sleep to use in times when they would not be able to get much rest. Gands also possessed remarkable regenerative abilities; Ooryl Qrygg, was able to grow a severed arm back within months, although he was assisted by a bacta cast. The exoskeleton appeared more pale and chalky in hue than normal until the regeneration process was complete. Many Gands, primarily a group of bounty hunters who left for Nar Shaddaa, regularly visited Jekk'Jekk Tarr where they could find gas fumes similar to these present on their homeworld. Some of them were probably killed by the Jedi Exile during her search for Quarren Visquis. Gand society placed heavy importance on the achievements of an individual and held that an individual had no name, and thus no worth, until he proved otherwise. Young or unproven Gands were all called "Gand," a first feat earned the use of a family surname, and a second allowed for the use of a chosen first name, all with third-person self-reference. A storied Gand could earn the right to use the first person after many feats and accomplishments and the ritual aptitude test, the Janwuine-jika. If a Gand were ashamed of his actions, it would reduce his name to earlier stages when talking about himself. Use of the first person was considered arrogant, as it implied those a Gand was speaking to should already know his identity. Once a Gand became janwuine, this was considered a reasonable presumption, as all other Gands would know his name and accomplishments. Findsman Within Gand society, a select few felt the call to the path of the findsman. A findsman interpreted the movements of gases on Gand to predict the location of criminals. Part shaman, part law enforcer, a findsman would augur the location of a fugitive, track him and bring him to justice. The findsmen were known for being very reliable. Many attributed their success to the Force, believing that findsmen were actually Force-sensitive. A few findsmen were led away from Gand by the allure of the galaxy and used their abilities as bounty hunters. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet or System: Gand Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 1D+1/4D KNOWLEDGE 1D/4D MECHANICAL 1D+1/4D PECEPTION 1D/4D+2 STRENGTH 2D/5D TECHNICAL 1D/4D+2 Note: Most Gand live in isolated colonies. Due to divergent evolution, none of the species will have all the special abilities listed below; most have only one or two. Some only apply to findsmen, others are prohibited by findsman culture. This is not a complete list of Gand abilities, only a list of those understood well enough to detail. Special Abilities: Ammonia Breathers: Most Gands do not respire. However, there is a small number of Gands that are of older evolutionary stock and do respire in the traditional sense. These Gands are ammonia breathers and find other gases toxic to their respiratory system--including oxygen. Exoskeleton: The ceremonial chemical baths of some findsmen initiations promote the growth of pronounced knobby bits on a Gand’s exoskeleton. The bits on a Gand’s arms or legs can be used as rough, serrated weapons in close-quarter combat and will do STR+1 damage when brawling. Eye Shielding: Most Gands have a double layer of eyeshielding. The first layer is composed of a transparent keratin-like substance: the Gand suffers no adverse effects from sandstorms or conditions with other airborne debris. The Gands’ second layer of eye protection is an exceptionally durable chitin that can endure substantial punishment. For calculating damage, this outer layer has the same Strength as the character. Findsman Ceremonies: Gands use elaborate and arcane rituals to find prey. Whenever a Gand uses a ritual (which takes at least three hours) he gains a +2D to track a target. Mist Vision: Having evolved on a mist-enshrouded world, Gands receive a +2D advantage to Perception and relevant skills in environments obscured by smoke, fog, or other gases. Natural Armor: Gands have limited clavicular armor about their shoulders and neck, which provides +2 physical protection to that region (they are immune to nerve or pressure point strikes to the neck or shoulders.) Regeneration: Many Gands-particularly those who have remained on their homeworld or are of one of the very traditional sects- can regenerate lost limbs. Once a day, a Gand must make a Strength or stamina roll: a Very Difficult roll results in 20 percent regeneration; a Difficult roll will result in 10 percent regeneration, a Moderate roll will not assist a Gand’s accelerated healing process, and the character must wait until the next day to roll. Reserve Sleep: Most Gands need only a fraction of the sleep most living beings require. They can “store” sleep for times when being unconscious is not desirable. As such, the Gand need not make stamina rolls with the same frequency as most characters for purposes of determining the effects of sleep-deprivation. Unless otherwise stated, this is an assumed trait in a Gand. Ultraviolet Vision: Gand can see in the ultraviolet color spectrum. Martial Arts: Some Gand are trained in a specialized form of combat developed by a band of findsman centuries ago. The tenets of the art are complex and misunderstood. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.6-1.9 meters Category:Species